


HashiMito’s wedding night

by Flossie



Series: Canon Compliant HashiMadaMito [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Comfort, F/M, just kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flossie/pseuds/Flossie
Summary: Prompt: “I never said we couldn’t kiss!”I wanted to write something that captures how I feel the hashimito relationship is, they’re not each other’s first choice, not by a long shot, but they’re both really beautiful and they learn how to be super comfortable and trusting and tender with each other and that’s what i care about!!!!





	HashiMito’s wedding night

**Author's Note:**

> Content notice: I tagged this as underage cause it’s about 16-y/os kissing, and it also includes an acknowledgment that 16-y/os have sex with other 16-y/os. There are no descriptions of said sex. This work is in no way intended to be porn. Do not use this work as porn, I’ll find you and fight you.

The day of Hashirama and Mito’s wedding, clan leader Hashirama Senju was 16 and stinky. He’d been fighting on the front lines against the Hagoromo clan that morning, and didn’t have time to wash the blood off his face or even change out of his dirty, dented red armor before his little brother Tobirama rushed him off to the makeshift camp. Hashirama had no interest in this marriage, all he really cared about was winning battles and training his body. 

That same morning, while Hashirama was busy driving wooden stakes through the hearts of enemy ninja, sealing arts princess Mito Uzumaki woke up early to get her hair and makeup done. She, too, was 16, but she smelled like her favorite cherry candy perfume. Her pre-wedding festivities included such diverse activities as being prayed over by her mothers, packing up her belongings, and having a quick farewell fuck with her girlfriend. Mito wore a heavy, red floor-length silk robe embroidered with gold thread under a gaudy red vest with gold buttons. Heavy necklaces around her neck and a large gold tiara on her head completed the look. When her moms called “Mito! Time to go!” She shoved some essentials into her sleeves—money, sealing brushes, ninja weed—and shuffled out the door. 

The wedding was short and economical, officiated by an elder from each clan. Hashirama and Mito made quite the odd couple, the only thing they seemed to have in common was that they were wearing lucky red. Warlord and Princess, they played their roles with stiff solemnity.

After the wedding, the elders shooed Hashirama and Mito into a tent together, cooing and laughing. Hashirama and Mito weren’t laughing. 

“So… uh…” Hashirama tried to break the silence. 

Mito was already unbuttoning her vest. “Long time no see,” she said. 

It had been a long time. They’d only met once before, when they were like seven and the senju happened to be passing near uzushio.

“Yeah, long time” Hashirama repeated and shifted his weight between his feet. 

Mito worked quickly, taking off her tiara and the pins out of her hair, letting it fall out of its buns and cascade down her back. It smelled really good. When Mito noticed Hashirama staring, she waved her hand dismissively at him. “Aren’t you gonna take off your armor?” She demanded. 

Hashirama felt tears well in his eyes suddenly. He wasn’t good with confrontation. “Oh… ok…” he stammered and began to untie the leather thongs keeping his plated armor in place. He let it clatter to the floor and then pulled his hair back in a ponytail so he could see her better. She was really beautiful. 

“So— so what now?” Hashirama asked. “Wanna, Like, play cards?”

Mito shot Hashirama a dirty look but he couldn’t see it cause she was yanking her silk robe over her head. Under it she was wearing nothing but a red silk nightgown. “Don’t you know what a wedding is?” She demanded, annoyed. 

Hashirama just stared at her slackjawed. He’d literally never seen a woman that close to naked. His heartbeat got so fast and loud it was all he could hear, and he felt a heat welling in his dick embarrassingly quickly. 

Mito laughed, and Hashirama’s already ruddy face flushed entirely tomato red. He covered his crotch with his hands but it was too late as Mito joked, “at least someone is happy to see me!”

“No— I—” Hashirama protested, his eyes watering again. 

Mito sat on the bed and patted the space next to her. Hashirama dragged his body over to sit next to her. She touched his shoulder and asked him point blank, “so we’re gonna fuck, right?”

And Hashirama started bawling. “Do we have to???”

Mito grimaced in confusion. “No? What’s the big deal anyway?” She awkwardly put her arm around her new husband to try and comfort him. 

Hashirama wiped snot off of his nose. “I’m just not ready yet… I’m saving myself for someone special…” he heaved a teary sigh. 

Mito looked up at the ceiling and tried not to get angry. “Someone special that’s not your wife?” 

Hashirama nodded. Apparently he didn’t see anything odd with that statement. 

“Will you tell me… who…?” Mito tried. 

Hashirama shook his head no. 

Mito took a deep breath and counted to eight. And then she got up from the bed and took a casual long robe out of her suitcase. “Guess I wore this for nothing,” she muttered, peeking down her nightgown at her favorite fancy bra. 

“Wait— no— come back!!” Hashirama sniffled. Mito whirled around and her beautiful red hair whipped behind her. Hashirama wanted to cry, she was so pretty. “I— I never said we couldn’t kiss?” He tried to grin through the tears. 

Mito just stood there and stared at Hashirama. Stared at the boy she’d been forced to marry, the boy in his dirty, blue wool under-armor clothes. Took in his broad shoulders and lean muscles, the blood and dirt on his hands, his beautiful honey-brown eyes, his dark skin streaked with shiny tears, his shoulder length braids held back with a leather tie… okay, so he was really really cute. 

“Okay,” Mito caved, “you can kiss me if you wash yourself, Senju.”

Hashirama’s eyes sparkled and he stopped crying instantly. With a cry of “awesome!!” He jumped out of bed and popped out the back of the tent to shower. 

When he returned from his shower he was naked, so Mito politely averted her eyes as he changed into his jinbei pajama set. Then he finally joined her on the bed again. “You’re really cute, you know that, Miss Mito?” His smile was goofy but so genuine it was intoxicating. It made Mito’s heart pound. 

“Mrs. Mito—” she blurted and then covered her mouth. 

“Mrs. and Mr. Mito Uzumaki…” Hashirama considered, making Mito laugh. 

“You’re a goddamn clown!”

“Hey.”

“Aw no Hashirama don’t cry! I’m playing!”

*sniffle* “ok”

And then Hashirama and Mito stared into each other’s eyes and started to let their faces fall towards each other. And then all at once, Hashirama had his hands in Mito’s sweet-smelling hair and Mito’s arms were under Hashirama’s shirt and their lips were locked in sweet messy kissing. Mito rolled onto her back and pulled Hashirama on top of her, not breaking the lip lock. He kissed like a girl, gentle and submissive. Let her stick her tongue into his mouth and taste his spit. Kept kissing her with his soft wet lips on hers. He straddled her, but on his knees and elbows so his body wasn’t so close to hers. It drove her crazy. She tried to wrap her legs around him, to bring him closer to her, but he just pushed away from her body and lay next to her on the bed, caressing her face now with his rough hand while he kissed her. 

“Holy shit Hashirama,” Mito drawled, “You’re really good at that…”

Hashirama left a peck on Mito’s closed lips. “I know.” He put his big hands on her waist. It was soft. “I mean, I’ve never kissed a girl before,” he admitted, “but I know about kissing. Obviously.”

Mito grinned. “I have!”

“Kissed a girl?”

“Yeah!”

“Dope!”

Hashirama wrapped a lock of Mito’s wavy red hair around his finger. The rich red was beautiful against his light palms. “My special someone… he’s also a warlord. His name is Madara Uchiha…” Hashirama admitted, avoiding Mito’s eyes. 

Mito put her hand on top of Hashirama’s. “He’d be lucky to have you,” she said sweetly. 

And so Hashirama met her gaze and asked, “are you serious?” And Mito nodded warmly and pulled her husband in for another kiss. And Hashirama lost himself in her lips and her hair and her soft curves as he traced the shape of her body through the nightgown. 

  
Hashirama and Mito both were surprised at how  _ comfortable  _ they felt in each other’s arms. They kissed and petted each other and eventually fell asleep, tangled in each other’s lanky arms. Hashirama was actually very sorry when he had to sneak off in the wee hours of the morning to return to his station on the battleground, and when Mito woke up later alone, she was surprised at how much she missed him. 


End file.
